1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the entertainment area. More particularly a game for kids and adults, and it is specifically in the group of puzzles to build game constructions.
2. Related Art of the Invention
The current games have one characteristic in common; they use many pieces to build, with different assembly ways that fit in the other compliment pieces. In this way you can build different models because the assembly is temporal not permanent. One good example of this game is the one called “Playgo”. In general all existing games do not use any kind of mortar to join the elements.